debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of Hyrule)
Summary Hyrule is engulfed in chaos after an army led by Ganon invaded it and stole the Triforce of Power. In an attempt to prevent Ganon from acquiring the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda splits it and hides the eight fragments in secret dungeons throughout the land. Before the princess is kidnapped by Ganon, she commands her nursemaid Impa to find someone courageous enough to save the kingdom. While wandering the land, the old woman is surrounded by Ganon’s henchmen, though a young swordsman named Link appears and rescues her. After hearing Impa’s plea, he resolves to save Zelda and sets out to reassemble the scattered fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom, to become powerful enough to defeat Ganon. Link located the eight underground labyrinths, defeats several guardian monsters, and retrieves the Triforce fragments. With the completed Triforce of Wisdom, Link is able to infiltrate Ganon’s hideout and defeats him with the Silver Arrow. Link picks up the Triforce of Power from Ganon’s ashes and returns both pieces of the Triforce to Princess Zelda, restoring peace to Hyrule. Six years after The Legend of Zelda, the now-sixteen-year-old Link notices a strange mark on the back of his left hand, resembling the crest of Hyrule. He seeks out Impa, who responds by taking Link to the North Castle, where a door has been magically sealed for generations. Impa places the back of Link's left hand on the door, and it opens, revealing a sleeping maiden inside. Impa tells Link that the maiden is the original Princess Zelda of Hyrule from long ago, and the origin of the "Legend of Zelda". Long ago, Zelda's brother, the Prince of Hyrule, had tried to force her into telling their recently deceased father's secrets concerning the last of the three golden treasures of his kingdom, the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda refused to reveal its location, and the Magician, who had accompanied the prince, tried to strike her down with a spell in anger. Zelda fell under a powerful sleeping spell, but the wizard was unable to control the wildly arcing magic and was killed by it. The prince, filled with remorse and unable to reverse the spell, had his sister placed in the castle tower, in the hope that she would one day be awakened. He decreed that princesses born to the royal family from that point on would be named Zelda, in remembrance of this tragedy. Impa says that the mark on Link's hand means that he is the hero chosen to awaken Zelda. She gives Link a chest containing six crystals and ancient writings that only a great future king of Hyrule can read. Link finds that he can read the document, even though he has never seen the language before; it indicates that the crystals must be set into statues within six palaces scattered all over Hyrule. This will open the way to the Great Palace, which contains the Triforce of Courage. Only the power of the combined Triforces can awaken the enchanted Zelda. Taking the crystals, Link sets out to restore them to their palaces. Meanwhile, although Link had defeated Ganon, the remnants of his army remain scattered across Hyrule. They plan to revive Ganon by killing Link and spilling his blood onto Ganon's ashes. Ultimately, Link restores the crystals to the six palaces, defeating a strong guardian within each one to do so, and enters the Great Palace. After venturing deep inside, Link battles a flying creature known as the Thunderbird, followed by his own shadow guarding the Triforce. After defeating them both, Link then claims the Triforce of Courage and returns to Zelda. The three triangles unite into the collective Triforce, and Link's wish awakens Zelda. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 10 in Legend of Zelda, 16 by Zelda 2 Classification: Hylian Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated Ganon with the triforce of Wisdom, who could rotate the planet 180 degrees in seconds.) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Low Macroverse level''' (Equipped with the triforce of power and wisdom, scaling him to beings like Yuga Ganon who was going to consume both lorule and hyrule.) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Superior to before, possesses the full triforce.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Regular Human '''| '''Regular Human | Regular Human Combat Speed: Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ | At least''' Relativistic+''' Reaction Speed: Relativistic+ (Could react to Ganon, who is capable of dodging light arrows.) | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class K '''(His power bracelet should be no weaker then the Link's Awakening one.) | '''Class K, likely higher '''| '''Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher Durability: Dwarf Star level (Can tank hits from Ganon) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher Stamina: Above Average (Traversed across dungeons and fought many monsters without tiring), Limitless with full triforce Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, a couple of meters with sword beams and magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow, Low Macroversal with full triforce Powers and Abilities: w:c:vsbattles:[[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|Superhuman Physical Characteristics]], w:c:vsbattles:[[Weapon Mastery|Weapon Mastery]] (Wields a sword, shield, and is skilled in archery), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of energy out of his sword), Time Manipulation (Via stopwatch), Magic Nullification (Can block magical attacks with Magic Shield), Wave Manipulation (With magic wand), Fire Manipulation (With the book of magic, "Fire" spell, and the Blue & Red Candle), Stunning & Explosion Inducement (With Boomerang and Bombs), Healing (With Water of life, Triforce of Wisdom, and "Life" spell), Statistics Amplification (With blue & red rings, and "Shield" spell), Teleportation (With warp whistle), Light Manipulation (With the candle Link can light entire caves), Incorporeal Bypassing (Can harm and kill ghost), Transformation & Flight (Via transforming into a fairy Link can fly), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into bots with "Spell" spell), Electricity Manipulation (Via "Thunder" spell), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly, via silver arrows, can kill Ganon who could regenerate a physical form with his soul) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, [[Immortality]] (Type 4, Protected by the golden goddesses), Attack Reflection (Via "Reflect" Spell), Can walk on water, Can read languages he's never read before with the triforce of courage | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Magic Dispel (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Ganondorf's regenerating being done due to the triforce of power), Existence Erasure (Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Resurrection (Ressurected the King and Uncle), Transmutation (Ganon's wish made golden land corrupted into the dark world passively transmutating anyone who enters ), Invulnerability (ToP grants the user invulnerability to virtually any weapon), etc. Standard Equipment: Magical Sword & Magic Shield, Bow & Arrows, Red Candle, Magic Boomerang, Magic Rod, Book of Magic, Magic Hammer, Triforce of Wisdom, Triforce of Courage, Triforce of Power Intelligence: Genius in combat (Could master sword techniques just from being told them, saved Princess Zelda at the age of 10. Carefully studied when and where the monsters would appear to affirm the best time to attack.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Beam- With full health Link can shoot a beam in the shape of a sword at his enemies. Downward Thrust - Link jumps into the air and thrust his sword downward to hit the head of his enemy. Jump Thrust- Link jumps into the air and thrusts his sword up to stab into the air. Fire- Can shoot fire out of his sword with this spell. Life- Can restore some of his health with this spell. Shield- Can boost his defense with this spell. Fairy- Can transform into a fairy and fly with this spell. Spell- Can make a secret location unearth or transmutate enemies into bots with this spell. Thunder- Creates a giant screen nuke of flashing light that can negate enemies like Thunderbird's invulnerability. Reflect- Can make his shield reflect back attacks with this spell. Key: Legend of Zelda NES | Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link | With Complete Triforce Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at 2-C) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hero Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Fantasy Characters